The Unhexed Chronicles
by DalkonCledwin
Summary: He has seen war, and the rise and fall of both heroes and villains. He has faced off against monsters and dark lords. He has fought side by side with some of the greatest of legends. He has done many things, and all because he has been granted a key that allows him to unlock any door!


**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Only the original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media or franchise that is depicted within this story. No copyright infringement is intended, as there will be no profit made from this story by its author. The only places that this author has personally posted this story are on Archive of Our Own, and on Fanfiction*net; anywhere else that this story appears, is a duplicate created by parties unknown and without the express permission of the author of this story.

**Challenge Note:** This fic was inspired by "The Immortal Wizard" challenge by Arlyss Maligue. This challenge can be found on DZ2's House of Fun forum on this very site.

**xXx The Unhexed Chronicles xXx  
xXx Ch. 01: Timey-Wimey Stuff xXx**

* * *

A dying warrior grimaced as he watched three brothers use absolutely absurd magic to bypass what would otherwise be a fatal journey across a river. This warrior was concealed by full body armor that had allowed him to use travel through the Darkness enshrouding the Lanes Between in a last desperate bid to escape the war that had shattered his home world.

None of these three had the qualities to inherit this warrior's weapon, and yet… "Travelers, you have survived when surely you would have otherwise died. Allow this specter of death to grant you each a boon for your victory."

The men had only then noticed that they had come upon a man who was clearly wounded and dying. The most arrogant of the three said, "A boon you say? From death?"

The dying warrior nodded, "Indeed. I am known by the name of Thanatos."

The warrior in front of them was banking on the hope that this world knew of that particular name without him needing to explain the amusement he had been gifted with upon meeting Hades for the first time. Fortunately it seemed they understood who he was claiming to be, since they shared a look, and the arrogant one "Create for me a peerless wand, one that will never fail to defeat those it is used against in a duel."

Thanatos considered that for a moment. Then detached the chain from from his very own keyblade and tossed it to the moron. The man stared at it for a moment before glaring at Thanatos, clearly about to complain when there was a bright light for all of a second as the chain reformed itself into exactly what he asked for. "Next?"

"I wish for a way to call my wife back from the beyond."

Though they couldn't see his face due to the helmet he was wearing, Thanatos was glaring angrily at that man after hearing what it was he wanted. Eventually, and with barely controlled fury he grit out, "Fine."

With that, Thanatos took off another of the chains attached to his keyblade before tossing it to the second moron. This one seemed to understand what was going to happen and simply waited patiently as the chain reformed itself into a small gemstone with a rather odd symbol on it that would come to be linked to that stone, the former wand and the object that the next brother was about to ask for.

That symbol was utterly meaningless to anyone who had not personally met this particular Keyblade Master, and beyond this small and very out of the way world, it would be almost entirely forgotten by the time it resurfaced. Thanatos gave a weary sigh, "And you?"

Ignotus Peverell looked at his two older brothers with some concern, before he regarded the man handing out gifts that would likely do more harm to them than good, and said, "I ask simply for a way to depart from our meeting without having to constantly look over my shoulders in fear that my time to move on to The Next Great Adventure has finally arrived."

Thanatos snorted, but had to cut off as he coughed in pain while coughing up blood inside his helmet. He then said "Well, at least one of you has common sense!"

The older two brothers winced slightly as they looked at the gifts Thanatos gave with some worry, "Nothing exists or can be made which will stop you from dying if it is your time to pass from life. However, I can provide you at least a small consolation in the form of a means to go unseen by the eyes of those who might purposefully desire your untimely demise."

With that, Thanatos reached into seemingly thin air, before pulling from absolutely nowhere a finely spun silk cloak that Ignotus immediately realized was far more powerful than either of the gifts that his brothers had been given. "This is the prototype upon which my armor was based. I am it's creator. Have fun with it." The blade which Thanatos had been using to prop himself up faded from existence as the cloak fell to the ground even as Thanatos' armor collapsed to the ground as though the person inside of it had simply vanished without taking the armor with them.

* * *

While mundane people would point to a very physical organ that they referred to as a 'heart' there is another type, the spiritual heart of a person. In most people these hearts are composed of a mixture of Light and Darkness, but there are exceptions to every rule. The most notable being in the case of the Princesses of Heart, those individuals who have hearts filled with absolutely no negative impulses, even if they can be just as temperamental as any other teenage girl.

If your heart is removed or destroyed, but your body and soul miraculously remain intact, then you will enter a state of catatonia, not at all dissimilar to what occurs when a Dementor kisses someone. In fact, what few know is that Dementors are simply one of the earliest examples of Pureblooded Heartless being intentionally pulled out of the Realm of Darkness to serve the whims of an idiotic spellcaster.

If someone's heart is removed and their soul is miraculously strong enough to survive the removal, then sometimes, but very rarely, a Nobody will be born.

The problem then, is that on the world which Merlin and Yen Sid have designated the "Forever-Sealed Utopia", the same world that Merlin himself was originally from, a curse has come to exist which has only a single purpose… destroying both the soul and heart simultaneously while leaving the Body entirely unaffected by the destruction of the two things primarily responsible for allowing it to be considered 'alive.'

Somehow, against all odds, a boy not even two years old survived being struck in the face by that very same spell at point blank range. This was absolutely unheard of, and no one living in that world had understood how it had managed to occur.

Oh sure, there were of course those who liked to make educated guesses. But that was really all they ever wound up being, simple guesswork. Even that boy himself never fully understood why he had survived. Not even the prophecy that had been told to him by one of the individual who had possibly the single best guess as to why he had survived helped him come to an understanding of why he had survived.

His lack of comprehension changed when he allowed himself to be struck by that exact same curse nearly seventeen years after the first time he had been struck by it on the potentially suicidal belief that it would cleanse him of a fragment of a foreign soul that had latched onto his own when he was hit by it the first time, a soul fragment that originated from the man calling himself "Voldemort", the same man who fired the curse at this boy who was known by the name of "Harry Potter" in both instances.

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes and almost immediately had to close them again before opening them at a squint so as to adjust to just how bright his surroundings were. "Welcome."

"Wha…?"

"You are no doubt wondering how it is we have identical voices?" a young man with a virtually identical appearance to Harry materialized just in front of him. "My name is Thanatos."

"Wait isn't that…"

"Amusingly enough, I was named after the primordial god of death. Naming conventions on the world I come from are really a crap shot to be honest,"

"Are you…"

"I am indeed the one who created those trinkets your world seems to consider the next X-Blade. But, that is all they were, trinkets. This, this is true power…" with that, Thanatos raised his dominant hand and caused a keyblade to manifest. It was a very simple design, one which was referred to in these days as a 'Kingdom Key' and it would remain as such until it had been reunited with the chains that had become the Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand.

"Up until now, you have lived a life Unversed in what you were and what you could do. This was through no fault of your own, but due to the manipulations of others both benevolent and malevolent. From this moment forward, if you take hold of this keyblade, and succeed in retrieving the relics I left for you, you will become the first Unhexed to have ever existed. You will be freed from all external manipulations unless you wish for those manipulations to occur…"

"What could possibly make me want to be manipulated?"

Thanatos sighed and said, "A cute girl with shapely curves, perhaps? Of which there are quite a number you might wind up meeting on any future journeys you might make from what I've managed to learn from an old acquaintance of mine, who you have my complete permission to use this blade to beat into a bloody pulp, he goes by the name of Hades."

Thanatos then tossed the Keyblade to Harry, who caught it easily. Far too easily one might say, it was like he instinctively knew how to handle the strangely shaped weapon.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy saw what had materialized in the hand of the boy who her husband's 'Lord' had demanded she check the vital signs of, and as soon as she did, she felt a small glimmer of hope that the nightmare that her World had become might finally be cleansed.

Biting her lip worriedly, Narcissa grabbed the cloak near the boy's fallen form. She had no care about being subtle or stealthy, she needed this done before the boy regained full consciousness. She pulled it to him, and placed it against his chest.

She consciously ignored the outraged exclamations from the other individuals in the clearing for what they could already tell was a clear act of defiance to their Lord. She then placed a finger on Harry's forehead and pushed him backwards in time, as it was the most effective way to save both their lives, and more importantly, it would ensure he stopped Voldemort from realizing just how important Narcissa actually was.

* * *

Harry's eyes widened in shock as he felt himself being ejected from some sort of portal and free falling for all of two seconds to smack his head and back against cold stone.

That wasn't what worried him the most though, it was what his now fully open eyes told him he had just fallen out of that had his hackles raised in all sorts of alarm.

There was a cough, as someone said, "Explain how you did that."

Harry smoothly rolled himself around so he was in a low crouch while holding his newly acquired keyblade in a posture that was as defensive as it was offensive.

The man, and Harry assumed it was a man, was wearing a hooded cloak that wouldn't have looked at all out of place on the members of a certain Organization. "Do any of you have any idea what that thing I just fell out of actually is?"

"You can't see it, but my eyebrow is twitching in annoyance over your non-answer."

"You didn't actually ask me a question," Harry countered far to easily. "But since you are likely going to force veritaserum down my throat if I continue to dodge the question, I don't honestly know what happened to cause me to fall through your nifty gaping hole in the fabric of this world's reality."

"Who are you?"

Harry frowned and ask, "You are of course kidding, right?"

"I can tell you are related to the Potter family due to certain shared physical traits, but beyond that, I don't recognize you."

"What year is this?" Harry all but demanded while he continued to inspect the Door, for that was what the Veil actually was.

The Unspeakable coldly remarked, "It is the year 1970."

Harry began cackling as soon as he heard what year it was, cackling in a very, very Black manner. "Then Tom hasn't even made his first real moves yet!"

"I beg…"

Harry promptly pointed his keyblade directly into the middle of the arch, causing a small light to flow out from the center of the blade before giving the weapon the sort of twist you'd expect from an actual key being turned in a lock.

That one action, caused a pair of ivory colored doors to materialize in the stone archway at the same time a heavy lock materialized upon it. "What the ruddy hell did you just do?!"

"Stopped a good man from getting killed by his insane cousin firing a stunning charm while he was standing in front of this door approximately three decades from now. Don't bother trying to unlock it, you'd need another one of these blades…"

The man promptly drew his wand and pointed it at Harry, "Then I suppose I shall have to confiscate your weapon."

"Uh huh," Harry drawled before twirling the blade and causing a bolt of energy to fly from the keyblade and smack into the man. He had of course attempted to erect a shield in time, but Harry's spell had just ploughed right through it.

As soon as the spell hit, the Unspeakable and his wand went flying in entirely different directions due to Harry casting one of possibly two spells he had learned in his second year at Hogwarts that he had made a part of his permanent arsenal. The other having been the obliviation charm.

To Harry's bemusement, the Unspeakable's hood fell from their face as soon as they hit the ground and was promptly followed by a very feminine cry of pain. As soon as Harry saw the face of the woman who had been outraged, he sighed and said, "I believe we got off on the wrong foot. Hi, I'm a time traveler from a future where my mother and father were killed by a psycho with a severe Oedipus Complex. I'm not at liberty to divulge my mother's name for fear of contaminating the timeline too heavily, but my father…"

The woman on the ground stared at him with a hundred different conflicting emotions flitting across her face at this unusual declaration. "You're telling me you're my grandson?"

"That assumes you are in fact Dorea Euphemia Potter, née Black like I suspect you to be based solely on the scant few pictures I managed to acquire of my paternal grandparents."

"Who is it you just saved the life of?" Dorea asked hesitantly, almost dreading the answer.

"Unfortunately I can't actually tell you that for fear that you will say or do something to reveal how I've already chang… why are you looking at me like that?"

"I work in the Department of Mysteries. Do you really believe me incapable of keeping secrets from people who haven't been cleared for the information?"

"Sirius."

Dorea felt like she had been slapped in the face when she heard that, "WHAT?!"

Harry simply sighed and said, "You are potentially too emotionally invested in my future to be my handler, as it were."

The woman gave him an unimpressed glare, before saying, "I think we need to relocate this discussion to Director Croaker's office and also arrange an identity for you."

* * *

As soon as Harry entered the director's office he immediately pulled his grandmother behind him and manifested his keyblade. The old man behind the desk grinned, "Interesting toy you have there, boy."

"The only reason I haven't gone on the offensive, is because I would have to split my attention between fighting you and defending the woman behind me."

"Smart, very smart," the old man agreed. "But I don't suppose you are aware of the fact that Nobodies such as myself aren't inherently good or evil, are you?"

"I inherited my Keyblade from someone who has basically been dead since not long after Hogwarts was built."

The Nobody of Saul Croaker winced at that as he had a very good idea what the mysterious new Keyblade Wielder had just told him. "Dorea you have this amazing knack for giving me the biggest headaches."

"I do aim to please," Dorea remarked cheekily.

"Right then, please be seated. I believe that I need to update you on the status of this realm since your predecessor visited it." he then turned to Dorea and said, "Please go to the Department of Arms and get the necessary paperwork to register this young man as the new Head of the House of Peverell."

"My husband's going to be furious with you if he finds out, you know."

"We don't care," Harry drawled.

Huffing in annoyance Dorea all but slammed the door as she left the room. Once she was gone, Saul Croaker said, "What do you know about this World?"

"That a few decades ago a child was born to a woman who drugged a minor Muggle Lord with love potions and deluded herself into believing that once she became pregnant she no longer needed the love potions to control her stolen husband. During that child's time at Hogwarts he discovered he could talk to snakes and also delved into the Dark Arts far too deeply and far too quickly than he should have done."

"In that case I won't have to explain the situation on this world beyond saying that I have no idea where the Heart of this world is located. No one has been able to find any hint of its existence since around the same time your predecessor left his mark on this world."

Harry blinked as soon as he heard that preposterous statement, "This world's heart has been misplaced?!"

That was a huge, huge problem for a whole lot of reasons, prime among them is that it might explain why this world had such an awfully large number of wars in its history. Without a Heart of its own, this world would have absolutely no defense against the Darkness. Saul chuckled "I happen to have contact with those who have left this world over the last thousand years. Do you know what they call our small pebble?"

"Do tell," Harry replied sarcastically.

"The Forever-Sealed Utopia."

Harry's eyes widened for a moment. Almost as soon as he got over that surprise, he began cataloguing the powers that Thanatos had kindly informed him he might one day develop. About a full ten minutes after he had begun to take stock of his future powers, which was still an ongoing process that Saul was politely waiting for him to deal with while going about his own paperwork, Dorea walked back into the office and slammed an absolutely massive stack of papers onto the desk. The sound of which shocked Harry out of what passed as his pitiful mindscape.

Saul sighed when he saw Harry's reaction, and said, "Did anyone bother to teach you Occlumency?"

"If by that you mean did they let a man who had a less than pleasant history with my father continually cast the Legilimens charm on me with no time allowed for me to even attempt to erect a defense? Then yeah!"

"Dorea your first task as his handler is to teach him proper Occlumency." Saul drawled.

Dorea grinned viciously. "Oh the fun to be had."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So welcome to my first foray into the Kingdom Hearts fandom. I hope I don't screw this up too horribly, as I've only really played the first two installments, and by that I mean the PS2 versions of the games. I will be making heavy use of the wiki and trying to get caught up on the setting when and where I can.

That said, this probably won't be a full crossover with Kingdom Hearts, as I have this notion that Harry should be in his own universe in a way, though cameos of the characters from the Kingdom Hearts games are definitely possible.


End file.
